


This Won't Take Long

by ActualDorianPavus



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualDorianPavus/pseuds/ActualDorianPavus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How long had they been in here? She couldn't say, all she knew was that a bit ago she had been sweeping the hall when she saw the perfectly curved woman walking down the hall toward her. She had taken her hand and said, "Come with me." Before leading here here, into a (luckily) rather spacious broom closet.</p><p>Before Mey-Rin had to chance to even question what she was doing there, she was being kissed senseless, pushed so her back had hit the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Won't Take Long

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray for ladysmut
> 
> Sorry it's kinda short, but it was fun to write.

Mey-Rin was flushed red and she trembled, "M-Miss Ran Mao, we shouldn't be doin' this... S-Sebastian will find us, he-" She cut herself off with a sharp gasp.

The other woman, who had positioned herself in front of Mey-Rin, had lifted the maid's dress with one hand and had the other in her panties, two fingers working themselves easily in and out of her wet heat. "We'll be fine," She stated quietly.

Mey-Rin whimpered and nodded, letting out soft gasps as she felt those slender fingers push deeper with every movement. How long had they been in here? She couldn't say, all she knew was that a bit ago she had been sweeping the hall when she saw the perfectly curved woman walking down the hall toward her. She had taken her hand and said, "Come with me." Before leading here here, into a (luckily) rather spacious broom closet.

Before Mey-Rin had to chance to even question what she was doing there, she was being kissed senseless, pushed so her back had hit the wall. One thing led to another, and that was how she had found herself here; her frock unbuttoned so her breasts were exposed, her hair mussed terribly, and Ran Mao, who had been previously beneath her dress, licking and teasing her through the starch white panties, now standing in front of her, one hand working a third finger into her, and the other fondling a pert breast.

Then Ran Mao removed her hand from her chest and moved it up, to Mey-Rin's reddened face, closing around a lens of her glasses. They were being pulled away, despite the short protests, "M-Miss! Wait! I- Aah, I need those!"

Ran Mao seemed shocked, though it was difficult to tell, upon meeting Mey-Rin's beautiful amber irises. She placed her hand against her cheek, glasses dangling loosely against the back of her hand, "Breathtaking..."

Mey-Rin flushed a deeper red, able to see Ran Mao much clearer, now. She glanced away briefly, only to be kissed. This time it was slow and passionate, not just desperate lust, as before. It felt nice, to be cared for like that...

She was brought back to the situation by a particularly deep thrust of Ran Mao's fingers, and she moaned against the other's lips. Her arms wrapped around her slender shoulders and Ran Mao broke away to kiss down her neck, murmuring, "Come."

"E-Excuse me, M-Miss?" Mey-Rin panted, eyes closing as she tossed her head back, feeling Ran Mao's finger rubbing against her clit slowly.

"Come," Ran Mao said again, this time louder. Her teeth came down lightly against the maid's pale skin and she heard her give a sharp cry, hips arching forward into her hand.

She could feel the other's petite body shudder against her own as she rode out her orgasm, feeling Mey-Rin's sex clench around her three fingers. Come was leaking from around the digits and Ran Mao allowed a small smile to grace her lips.

Mey-Rin was panting softly and her face was a deep scarlet as she met the other's eyes, "I-... That was-..." She swallowed, unsure of what to do. It had been a long time since she'd been with someone like this. And she'd never been with another woman before.

Before either one could say anything, there was a knock at the door. "Ladies? Are you quite finished in there? The Young Master would like the halls swept up, and Lau is wondering where Ran Mao has disappeared to."

Mey-Rin squeaked and nodded, calling out in a shaky voice, "C-Coming, Mr. Sebastian, sir!"

"I know, Mey-Rin," Returned the butler's cool, collected voice. "You were quite loud."

Ran Mao couldn't resist another smile.


End file.
